


Bones of an Idol

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing he doesn't tell the boys, not even Dean whom he thinks would understand, is that his relentlessness is born out of never being allowed to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones of an Idol

The thing he doesn't tell the boys, not even Dean whom he thinks would understand, is that his relentlessness is born out of never being allowed to forget.

She visits once or twice a year. She sits, all flesh and bones, at the foot of his bed when he's at his most exhausted, when he's closest to giving up. It's like a stab to the gut every time but he can't help getting closer, pulling her to him or falling to his knees at her feet every time, burying his face in the cotton of her nightgown.

Up close she smells like formaldehyde and smoke, her skin like earth and arson. He wants to ask her why he doesn't smell malevolence in her hair, or taste it on her breath, or come away stinking of it when he pressed his face to the side of her neck, where a pulse had once been. He never remembers her answer the next day, so he keeps looking. Knowing there is an answer drives him more than the blind need for revenge.

When Dean asks if John remembers her as vividly as he should, the answer is always a heartbreaking yes, the ghost scent of putrid flesh tinting every inhale.


End file.
